fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendam: There and Back Again
There and Back Again is a 2028 fantasy-comedy adventure film and a sequel to Brendam and the fifth and final film in the Brendam saga. Set 30 years after the events of Brendam, the Resistance faces the First Order while a woman named Rey recieves training from Bernard. The film features an ensemble cast that includes Christian Bale, Cate Blanchett, Tim Allen, Steve Martin, Justin Long, Liam Neeson, Benicio del Toro, Gary Oldman, Peter Weller, Ginnifer Goodwin, Simon Pegg, Benedict Cumberbatch, Ben Schwartz, Adam DeVine, David Cross, Daveed Diggs, Zachary Quinto, Bruce Greenwood, Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, Christina Applegate, Anna Faris, Amy Poehler, Adam Sandler, Andy Samberg, and Tracy Morgan. Premise Set 30 years after Brendam, the film follows Rey, Finn, and McPhee's search for Bernard and their fight in the Resistance, led by Olivia and veterans of the Rebel Alliance, against Eddie and the First Order. Rey receives Jedi training from Bernard, in hopes of turning the tide for the Resistance in the fight against Eddie and the First Order, while Olivia, Finn, and McPhee attempt to escape a First Order attack on the dwindling Resistance fleet. Plot Thirty years after the events of Brendam, the First Order has risen and attacks Brendam. The Resistance, backed by the Republic and led by General Olivia, opposes them while Olivia searches for her husband, Bernard. Resistance pilot McPhee receives a map to Luke's location from Lor San Tekka. Stormtroopers commanded by Eddie Ren vandalize the village and capture Poe, while Eddie kills San Tekka. Poe's friend and sidekick, BB-8, escapes with the map and encounters a scavenger named Rey near a junkyard settlement. Eddie tortures McPhee using the Force and learns of BB-8. Stormtrooper FN-2187, unwilling to work for the First Order, frees McPhee, and they escape in a stolen TIE fighter; McPhee names FN-2187 "Finn". As they head to Jakku to retrieve BB-8, they are shot down by a First Order Star Destroyer and crash-land. Finn survives and assumes that McPhee died in the crash. He encounters Rey and BB-8, but the First Order tracks them and launches an airstrike. Finn, Rey, and BB-8 flee the planet in the Millennium Falcon, which they steal from a junkyard. The Falcon is captured by a larger ship piloted by the Duke of Brendam, who is Olivia's brother, and Bernard's partner, Chewbacca, looking to reclaim their former vessel. The group is attacked by gangs seeking to settle debts with the Duke, and flee in the Falcon. At the First Order's Starkiller Base, the First Order's Supreme Leader Snoke allows Eddie and his two partners in-crime, Grand Moff Tarkin and Jacob Marley, to use the weapon for the first time. Snoke questions Eddie's ability to deal with emotions relating to his father, Bernard, who Eddie says means nothing to him.The Falcon crew determines that BB-8's map is incomplete. Han explains that Luke attempted to rebuild the Jedi Order but exiled himself when an apprentice turned to the dark side, destroyed the temple, and slaughtered the other apprentices. The crew travels to Brendam's street, Blue Street, and meets with canteen owners Goobot and Ooblar, who offer assistance getting BB-8 to the Resistance. Rey is drawn to a secluded vault and finds the lightsaber that once belonged to Bernard and his mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. She experiences disturbing visions and flees into the woods. Maz gives Finn the lightsaber for safekeeping. Starkiller Base destroys a few planets, including the Republic capital, and a portion of its fleet. The First Order attacks Takodana in search of BB-8. the Duke, Chewbacca, and Finn are saved by Resistance X-wing fighters led by McPhee, who is revealed to have survived the crash on Jakku. Olivia arrives at Takodana with Toto, Alfred, Rosita, Meena and Ash and reunites with the Duke and Chewbacca. Meanwhile, Eddie captures Rey and takes her to Starkiller Base, but she resists his mind-reading attempts. Discovering she can use the Force, Rey escapes by using a Jedi mind trick on a nearby guard. Meanwhile, McPhee goes through a hidden passage to Rivendell. There, Carlos discloses a hidden indication of a secret door on the company's map of the Lonely Mountain, which will be visible only on Durin's Day. McPhee later approaches the White Council — consisting of Carlos, Helga and Zig Zag. While Zig Zag presses concern to the more present matter of the Dwarves' quest, requesting that Poe put an end to it, Poe secretly reveals to Helga he had anticipated this and had the resistance move forward without him. At the Resistance base, BB-8 finds Joe, who has been asleep since Bernard's disappearance. As Starkiller Base prepares to fire once more, the Resistance devises a plan to destroy it by attacking the main facility. Using the Falcon, the Duke, Chewbacca, and Finn infiltrate the facility, deactivating the planet's shields, find Rey, and plant explosives. the Duke confronts Kylo, calling him by his birth name, Ben, and implores him to abandon the dark side. Kylo refuses and kills the Duke, enraging Chewbacca, who shoots Eddie and sets off the explosives, allowing the Resistance to attack and destroy the base. The injured Kylo pursues Finn and Rey into the woods at dark. Eddie defeats Finn in a lightsaber duel, seemingly killing him. Rey takes the lightsaber and uses the Force to defeat Eddie, before they are separated by a fissure as the planet begins to disintegrate. Snoke orders Tarkin to evacuate and bring Kylo to him to complete his training. Rey and Chewbacca escape with the unconscious Finn in the Falcon. As the Resistance forces flee, Starkiller Base is destroyed. On D'Qar, Olivia, Chewbacca, and Rey mourn the Duke's death. Joe awakens and reveals the rest of the map, which Rey uses to find the telecommunications company, Ahch-To. Olivia leads the flight of Resistance forces from D'Qar, when a First Order fleet arrives. McPhee leads a costly counterattack that destroys a First Order dreadnought, and the remaining Resistance escapes into hyperspace. Rey, having traveled to Arch-To with Chewie and Joe aboard the Falcon, attempts to recruit Bernard to the Resistance. Disillusioned by his failure to train Eddie, and under self-imposed exile, Bernard refuses to help and says that the Jedi should end. Meanwhile, the First Order uses a device to track the Resistance, and attacks them. Eddie hesitates to fire on the lead Resistance ship after sensing his mother's presence, but his wingmen destroy the bridge, killing most of the Resistance's leaders. Olivia is dragged into space, but survives by using the Force. Encouraged by Joe, Bernard decides to train Rey as a Jedi. Rey and Eddie begin communicating through the Force, puzzling them both. After Eddie tells Rey what happened between him and Bernard that caused him to choose the dark side, Bernard confesses that he momentarily contemplated killing Eddie upon sensing that Snoke was corrupting him; this prompted Eddie to destroy Bernard's new Jedi Order. Convinced that Eddie can be redeemed, Rey leaves Ahch-To. Bernard prepares to burn the Jedi library, but hesitates. Lovelace's ghost appears and destroys the library by summoning a bolt of lightning, saying that Rey has all she needs to learn, and encouraging Bernard to learn from his failure. Meanwhile, McPhee entrusts Finn, Steven, and BB-8 with a secret mission to find someone who can deactivate the First Order's tracking device, which Goobot says they can find on Canto Bight. They meet the Sheriff of Brendam who was hired by Plankton to eliminate them, and escape the city with the help of some stablehand children and riding animals they set free. Finn and Rose infiltrate Snoke's ship—as Rey also arrives—but are captured by Captain Phasma. Meanwhile, Helga, Carlos, and Zig Zag arrive at Dol Guldur and free Poe. Eddie brings Rey to Snoke, who says that he facilitated the connection between her and Kylo as part of a plan to defeat Bernard. Meanwhile, new Resistance leader Mort Snape reveals her plan to evacuate the remaining Resistance members using small transports. Believing her actions to be cowardly and futile, McPhee leads a mutiny. Olivia recovers and stuns McPhee, allowing the evacuation to begin. Holdo remains on the ship to mislead Snoke's fleet as the others flee to an abandoned base. In a bargain for his freedom, the Sheriff reveals the Resistance's plan to the First Order, and the evacuation transports are destroyed one after another. Ordered to kill Rey, Eddie instead kills Snoke and defeats his guards alongside Rey. Rey hopes that Kylo has abandoned the dark side, but he instead asks her to rule the galaxy with him. Refusing, she and Kylo battle using the Force to obtain Bernard's lightsaber, splitting it in two. Holdo sacrifices herself by ramming into Snoke's flagship at lightspeed, crippling it. Meanwhile, Rey escapes while Kylo declares himself Supreme Leader. BB-8 frees Finn and Rose; they defeat Phasma and join the survivors on Crait. When the First Order arrives, McPhee, Finn, and Steven attack with old speeders. Rey and Chewbacca draw TIE fighters away in the Falcon, while Steven diverts Finn from attacking the enemy siege cannon, which subsequently penetrates the Resistance fortress. Eddie arrives on Ahch-To and Bernard appears and confronts the First Order to enable the surviving Resistance to escape. Eddie unsuccessfully orders the First Order's forces to fire on Bernard. He then engages Bernard in a duel; upon striking Bernard, Eddie realizes that he has been fighting a Force projection. Rey helps the remaining Resistance escape on the Falcon. McPhee arrives with Rey, Finn, BB-8, the Resistance, Helga, Carlos, Zig Zag, Smek, Dr. Karl Frankenstein, The Emperor, Cecil, Fearless Leader, Boris, Natasha, Zundapp, Rex Dangervest, Samuel Deavor, Grem, Acer, Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, and Mr. Gristle to fight the First Order alongside Kylee and Siddeley, who destroy Eddie's warship as they arrives, and Rey leads a revolution. Bernard then dies peacefully on Ahch-To, becoming one with the Force. Rey and Olivia sense his death, and Olivia tells her that the Resistance can still rise again. Following Bernard's funeral, Rey finds Bernard's old castle, where a great feast has been set in her honor, with many of the characters in attendance from the revolution. Rey appreciates the feast and she, Finn, McPhee, and BB-8 hop into the Falcon and take off as everyone else dances. At Canto Bight, one of the stablehand children moves a broom with the Force and gazes into the night sky, where the Falcon stops in front of the moon. Cast *Christian Bale as Finn *Cate Blanchett as Rey *Tim Allen as Bernard *Steve Martin as The Supreme Leader Snoke *Justin Long as McPhee *Yarrow Cheney as Chewie *Liam Neeson as Ben Livingston / Eddie Ren *Benicio del Toro as the Sheriff of Brendam *Gary Oldman as Mort Snape *Peter Weller as Lord Serverus Ascot *Ginnifer Goodwin as Olivia *Simon Pegg as Jacob Marley *Benedict Cumberbatch as Duke of Brendam *Ben Schwartz as BB-8 *Adam DeVine as Hamish Ascot *David Cross as Alfred *Daveed Diggs as Frankie *Zachary Quinto as Luca *Bruce Greenwood as Grand Moff Tarkin *Keegan-Michael Key as Joe *Jordan Peele as Toto *Christina Applegate as Rosita *Anna Faris as Meena *Amy Poehler as Ash *Adam Sandler as Goobot *Andy Samberg as Ooblar *Tracy Morgan as Steven Zoe Saldana and Karl Urban provide new voices as Captain Phasma and Aye the Grand Vizer. Samuel L. Jackson, Catherine Keener, and Bill Hader reprise their roles as General Carlos E. Carlos, Helga, and Zig Zag. Five days before the film's world premiere, Idris Elba, Alan Tudyk, J. K. Simmons, T.J. Miller, Ryan Reynolds, Chris Cooper, Wallace Shawn, Joan Cusack, America Ferrera, Gerard Butler, Djimon Hounsou, Jonah Hill, Michael Keaton, Steve Zahn, John Malkovich, Tony Hale, Danny McBride, Chris Renaud, and Kevin Michael Richardson are announced to reprise their roles as Lovelace, Smek, Dr. Karl Frankenstein, The Emperor, Cecil, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale, Kylee, Professor Zundapp, High Chancellor Rex Dangervest, Samuel Theodore "Sam" Deavor, Grem, Acer, Mr. Trout, Mr. Pickles, Mr. Gristle, Siddeley, and Chauncey. Zach Braff narrates the start and end of the movie. Trivia *Throughout the movie, the original Brendam characters speak in high-pitched tones of their voices, while being elders. *Masikura the Maid, Jarvis, and the Guardians of Brendam Headquarters appear in pictures at Snoke's wall of victims he killed in his throne room. *This is the first movie where instrumental songs from Brendam: Collision Course. Zundapp's song is the theme song to Snoke and Eddie. Gallery Credits :See here: Brendam: There and Back Again: A Pony's Tale by Rey/Credits Category:Brendam main characters Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri